vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sombra (Overwatch)
Summary One of the world's most notorious hackers, Sombra uses information to manipulate those in power. Long before she took up the alias "Sombra," ░░░░░░ was among the thousands of children who were left orphaned in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. With much of her country's infrastructure destroyed, she survived by utilizing her natural gifts with hacking and computers. After ░░░░░░ was taken in by Mexico's Los Muertos gang, she aided it in its self-styled revolution against the government. Los Muertos believed that the rebuilding of Mexico had primarily benefited the rich and the influential, leaving behind those who were most in need of assistance. Following her many conquests, ░░░░░░ was supremely confident in her skills, but she was caught unprepared when she stumbled into the web of a global conspiracy—one that had also noticed her. With her security irreparably compromised, ░░░░░░ was forced to delete all traces of her identity and went into hiding. She later reemerged as Sombra, upgraded and determined to find out the truth behind the conspiracy she had uncovered. Sombra launched an even more audacious string of hacks, and her exploits earned her no shortage of admirers, including Talon. She joined the organization's ranks and is believed to have contributed to its massive cyberattacks against corporations with strong ties to their governments. These efforts incited a popular revolution in Mexico against LumériCo and breached the security of Volskaya Industries, the manufacturing arm of Russia's anti-omnic defense. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B' physically, High 8-C with weaponry Name: "Sombra", true name unknown Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Former Member of the Los Muertos Gang, Operative of Talon, Hacker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman, Invisibility, Can teleport to her Translocator beacon, Can unleash a tremendously powerful EMP that shorts out all devices and equipment within range, Can hack virtually any device as well as any electronic equipment with ease Attack Potency: Likely Wall level physically (As a member of Talon, she should be at least as physically strong as professional soldiers like Tracer), Large Building level with weaponry (Her Machine Pistol can harm even the most heavily armored characters of the cast) Speed: Subsonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Widowmaker and Reaper) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can support her own weight on a ledge) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Can easily knock out trained soldiers) Durability: Likely Large Building level (Should be comparable to Widowmaker, who took a punch from the Doomfist gauntlet and fought with Winston) Stamina: High (Outran professional soldiers and overwhelmed Katya Volskaya's personal guard with complete ease) Range: Human melee range normally, Several meters with hacking, Several dozen meters with her machine pistol Standard Equipment: Her Machine Pistol, hacking equipment, translocators, and thermooptic camo Intelligence: Sombra is one of the world's greatest hackers, casually hacking into top-grade network security to get the dirt she needs to blackmail the world's leaders. Her hacking spree has given her a wealth of information on technology across the world, as well as the secrets leading up to the conspiracy she's chasing after. She is an expert manipulator, setting up the situation to keep Widowmaker and Reaper from reaching Katya Volskaya, allowing her to blackmail the CEO with the others none the wiser. In combat, she prefers to get the drop on her opponents by flanking them with her camouflage before rapidly disarming them and going for the kill, easily taking out entire cohorts of trained soldiers and using Volskaya's equipment against her. Weaknesses: Sombra needs a short but exploitable window of time to hack equipment from a distance Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Machine Pistol: Sombra's only real weapon, it is a conventional pistol that fires in a short-ranged spread, proving useful for gunning down targets in close quarters but is less effective without burst-fire at long range. * Hack: Sombra is able to hack virtually any piece of electronic equipment with a touch, putting giant mechs under her control with ease and hacking into the world's greatest security measures with no apparent effort. She can also do so at a distance, disabling enemy equipment like Mercy's Valkyrie Suit and Tracer's Chronal Accelerator, stopping the former from taking flight and keeping the latter from Blinking or using Recall. However, there's a brief but exploitable window of time where the target can counterattack when she does so at range. * Thermoptic Camo: Sombra turns herself invisible to the human eye and infrared sensors for a short period of time, gaining increased movement speed during this time. However, this camouflage will dissipate. if she attacks, uses any of her other abilities, or is struck while the camo is active. * Translocator: Sombra throws a beacon into the air, locking into place when it lands. She is able to teleport to this beacon at any time, even while it's in mid-air, allowing her to reposition herself quickly. * EMP: Sombra unleashes a powerful EMP that instantly deactivates any and all barriers and electronic shields while hacking the equipment of all who are caught in the blast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tech Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8